onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:C5l6t4
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kamiya Yume page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Subrosian (talk) 13:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Delete request Your request has been taken care of. Subrosian (talk) 15:26, March 16, 2015 (UTC) 'Question?' So the admin will delete something for you but not for me? Whats up with that? I asked awhile ago now so yeah *Jazzy* 22:59, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Shugo72 Thanks for trying to help me i wasnt sure what to think lol but yeah he left me a message & will take care of it soon! *Jazzy* 22:52, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shugo72 An offer You have been doing quite a lot of work here and uploading some fairly quality content. It seems like you know your way around a Wiki or at the very least have picked things up really well. I have really been meaning to start a massive cleanup of this Wiki but honestly I have just not had the time to sit down and dedicate enough time to it for it to matter. So, my question to you is: Would you like to be promoted to an Admin for this Wiki in order to aid me in the maintenance and overseeing of this Wiki to ensure it continues to run smoothly? You can answer me here or if you would like to talk about this privately I have a number of messaging services: Skype, primarily is what I use but I also have email accounts that you can contact. All of that should be listed on my profile page, so let me know what you're thinking. Subrosian (talk) 15:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: About your offer Oh absolutely not, I wouldn't imagine ever kicking someone off for making a lot of content. I was the exact same way when I first joined, right down to not figuring out how the templates work. Heck, I'm not even an expert in my own regard and there are always things to learn. Yeah, I feel that even though you've only been a part of this Wiki for a short time you seem like you have a cool head about you and would be able to manage things and be a fair Admin to other new users. I'll definitely try to pick up my efforts on this Wiki because while I keep telling myself I need to, there is just such a daunting task of combing through all the pages on here. I hope you find yourself comfortable as a new Admin and do a good job. I have faith you'll do fine. :) Subrosian (talk) 18:55, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Deleting Pages How do I delete pages? Maximillion D. Kaiser (talk) I need the Fukkatsu Fukkatsu no Mi deleted Maximillion D. Kaiser (talk) Thank you for allowing me to join. I have loads of questions to ask, sorry if I'm an annoyance for that ^.^;; Firstly, I have had my OC since after the Enis Lobby Incident, would you guys mind if I add him and his history? I'd love to RP with you guys sometime. Secondly, if I do get to post my character and his skills and abilities if you guys have any problems with it that you want me to fix I'll do so, so it can fit with the rest of the wiki. Thirdly, I'm a Writer. I've written four books of my own that have not yet been published but they might be by the end of this year if I'm chosen by my publishing company. Why does this matter? Toan's BAckstory, Appearence, and Personality all have a little flare to it like all of my characters so I apologize if it's long. (Backstory is down to 1 Page 1/8 on Word Document in normal "Writer's Format") Fourthly, I'd like to thank you all once again for inviting me. ArchAngel 99 (talk) 16:52, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay, very sorry ^.^; I've read up on most of the rules previously so I think I'm OK there, I'll re-read them now before posting. I hope we do get to RP one day, you see like a really friendly person :) I'll see what I can do, and thanks again. ArchAngel 99 (talk) 17:08, May 27, 2015 (UTC) My Character & Hello My character is a Mute who's father was an Ex-Vice Admiral. He learned techniques such as the normal Haki and Rokoushiki from his parents respectively but has one major drawback besides being a Mute: Unless he is using Tekkai, he's about as sturdy as a normally strong character, for example, early Zoro being able to survive Dracule's Slash that he held back on and Zoror still had enough strength in short recovery to fight Arlong and his crew. I've read over the Site Rules and Godmodding Rules, two of my character's attacks need to be weakened to match the wiki but other than that I think I'm OK. The only thing my character pulls from his training for uniqueness is his fighting style and creating "Phase II" styles of the Rokoushiki techniques (As he does not know Rokougan is a thing and lacks power in Shigan and Kami-e to learn such a move). I figured adding the header would help seperate me clogging a bit ^.^;; I'll get to work on my character right away, I just wish we had a chat bar to make things easier, but Life isn't always easy right? I understand that this isn't an RP Forum, I just thought it'd be cool to post my character up somewhere. Sorry for any spoilers, won't do it again. The only thing I'm having trouble with now is finding out what template you guys use for the characters, I'm typing everything else up first before then until I figure it out. Could you help? I'm sorry but I don't see the Template, I'm either not seeing it or it's just different I'm not entirely sure. Never really been good with these things. I've made Toan's page and everything I just need the template. Sorry for being such a bother. I really appreciate that. He's considered a Pirate by the Marines but he's got no affiliations whatsoever yet. I only ever used Toan once and that was with an RP using One Piece Characters ignoring the Common Lore so the real story didn't exist it was just us in a One Piece World. All I did was sail around, make friends, and attempt to get to Hastow Keep but our RP on FB got shut down after awhle because so many people left due to the Admins taking advantage of their positions. Oh well, I appreciate all of this help, again, I do apologize for being a pain and I know I apologize alot it's just who I am ^.^;; Thank you for your help and thanks for the compliment. :3 I'll mess around a bit and see what I can do. I have a picture of Toan as well but I don't know if we have the character templates here like the ones on other sites. Maybe I'll just Copy/Paste Kaiser's template if he'll let me I'll work with the one you posted too. ArchAngel 99 (talk) 18:10, May 27, 2015 (UTC) W.I.P. Note I'll be making some cosmedic changes to Toan's weapons and backstory. After viewing alot of the other characters I guess I should try to make him a little more diverse in description though I haven't used him often. He'll have less attacks (I think) but possess the same abilities. I'm also going to open up a little since he recently had his first landing and encounter with the members of CP-6 where I'm using him currently. Toan assisted in fighting off the members alongside another man to save his daughter before escaping with the man's daughter. He's now heading towards Skypeia on a notice he got that his love interest and her crew might be there. Ack I did! So sorry about that one. I understand how busy people can be, as we grow older we take on more responsibility and in time that makes it harder to have social activities. I've done Toan's update already as well so if you guys want you can check it out. Sorry to bother you guys when you're so busy I just figured I'd inform ya. Hope you guys do well. ArchAngel 99 (talk) 15:50, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I am a friend of Arch, can I post some stuff on here, stuff for a few characters & fruits that they have? Johnathon Hawk (talk) 16:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Good to have you back Welcome back. I've been really busy and it's difficult to keep up with everything on the Wiki. I'm glad to see you're back from a hiatus. Here's hoping we can clean some stuff up together now that you're back. Subrosian (talk) 05:29, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sweeping the Wiki We have some new people, but the quality on some of the articles have taken a nosedive. I'm going through a lot of them now and honestly just removing them because some of them are like three years old. Whenever you have time to work on the Wiki, feel free to do so. Don't feel like you're forced to do anything here. I do hope to see you on Skype from time to time so we can chat. Subrosian (talk) 05:50, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Well, I'm all for letting people improve upon their articles and post here but I didn't notice a substantial change in their quality. I'll check it out again and see if it changes my judgment. Subrosian (talk) 06:01, April 28, 2017 (UTC) It wasn't so much grammar, but the concepts of using proper templates and whatnot to make the articles appear organized and whatnot. When I messaged Kry, it didn't seem they took my advice. I wasn't going to just fix the articles for them because I've done that for people in the past and they just continued to make bad articles. Anyway, that being said, you are more than welcome to fix it if you like. I've just become so jaded over the years on this Wiki that I don't always go out of my way to help as much. I guess I should since it's my job as an Admin. Subrosian (talk) 06:12, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Long Time No See Howdy, yeah a lot needs updated on this. I've been practicing for exams myself and it's been a very long time. Sorry for the inactivity but it's nice to be back for a bit. Toan has been through quite a lot and his adventure is nealy over. His crew's final count is seven members and he's been through four more arcs and gathered a few more enemies and friends so hopefully I'll be able to fully update him and his page to it's best extent. ArchAngel 99 (talk) 05:27, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Housekeeping Well it's one of mine, so no. There's not really much else to it because it was only mentioned in passing in my story. Maybe I'll consider getting rid of it just because it is so minor, but I'm not sure. My pattern for deletion doesn't exactly follow any set logic, but if anyone ever comes back asking for things to be restored I will. But for now, let's leave that page alone. Subrosian (talk) 04:06, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Arch helped me figure out how to unlock the chat room on the Wiki, so you should really check that out too. Here's a link to it. This will really assist with the communication so we're not having to use the delayed responses of people's talk pages. I asked him for his assistance as well and he agreed to help with the more technical side of things. As for my articles, I'll try to go through some of them but let's leave them alone for the time being. Subrosian (talk) 05:30, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Your Articles Hey, I'm just curious as to why you've deleted a small handful of your articles? Did they not meet your own personal standards? Subrosian (talk) 04:14, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Discord Server I created a Discord server, and I'm inviting you to join it. So, here's the link to that. Feel free to join if you see fit. Subrosian (talk) 00:23, July 12, 2018 (UTC)